


Ring Around the Mariposa

by LadiSadi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Smut, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSadi/pseuds/LadiSadi
Summary: Post mission, keith rushes to the McClain farm to make the most of his time with his boyfriend. ;)Or the work formally known as:Fuck in the Flower Garden





	Ring Around the Mariposa

It was late when Keith got back from his Blade mission. He had debriefed with Kolivan and Krolia on the flight back to earth so he would be free as soon as he landed. Which was perfect as there was only one thing he wanted to do as soon as his feet hit Verando soil: see Lance. 

There was a nearby base set up by the Garrison that dedicated a hanger for the Blade to work out of, for Keith to work out of.

Once docked, Keith was on his hover bike and out of the base, already having changed on the ship. He knew Lance was at home, but when he walked in the McClain house he was immediately stopped by Veronica.

“He's still in the garden, check by his favorite flowers," she smiled softly. "Go get him loverboy.” And pushed him back out the door with a wink.

Keith regretted ever letting Veronica in on his plan. It must be a McClain family trait to be dotingly obnoxious. He took a deep breath and checked that the chain was still around his neck before making his way into the field.

He was late. Two hours late. Lance had finished his work for the day, but refused to go back in. Not when any of Keith's missions could go bad. Sure the Blade of Marmora was a humanitarian group now, but that didn't mean ever mission would go smoothly. Keith came home with enough scrapes for him to know it wasn't just smooth sailing.

So Lance sat, waiting in the middle of the mariposa fields, listening to his music on his headphones and watching the sky. “Where are you?” Lance whispered. “Please come home safe…” He let out a breath and watched as the sun started to set, blue sky melting into the red glow of the sun. They combined together to create the most vibrant purple, a perfect combination of the two colors. 

He jumped when someone grabbed his shoulder, taking off his headphones as he turned, “I know dinner is done, I’ll be in when KeITH!” The cuban boy beamed brighter than the setting sun and threw his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Hey Lance.” He smiled and held him tight.

“I was so worried! Where were you? You’re so late.” He leaned back and frowned. “You should have been here two hours ago!” he scolded.

“I know. I’m so sorry. We got caught up on an extra little side mission. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’ll make it up, okay?” Keith bat his eyelashes at him and did his best puppy pout.

“I- who allowed you to be this cute? Who taujuscah--  _ Babe!”  _ Lance huffed’ “who taught you to make that face.”

“You of course.” Keith grinned and kissed him. “I learned from the best.”

“Keith Kogane! How dare you use those powers against me!”

“Hmm? So  _ you _ can use them against  _ me,  _ but not the other way around?”

“Yes. Exactly.” Lance grinned and kissed him again. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“Nooo! You’ve gotta guess!”

“Hmm, Hunk made cookies?” Lance shook his head. “Pidge brought her creepy robot over.” 

“Oh God no! I hate that thing.” Lance shivered in his arms.

“Yeah me too. Matt cut his hair?”

“Actually he did! It looks terrible, but that’s not it.” Lance smirked.

“Really? Does that mean you like long hair?”

“Mmmm, yes. This is the best your hair has ever looked.” Lance grinned and played with his ponytail. “You still haven’t guessed.”

“Maybe you should just tell me.” Keith smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Mmmm, I love you.” Lance kissed him.

Keith kissed him back. “I love you too, but what are you telling me?”

“That’s it! I love you!” Lance laughed. 

“God. How did I get so lucky? I love you so fucking much. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Keith pulled him tight against his chest and kissed him with a desperate need.

Lance kissed him back and then rested their foreheads together. “Babe,” he smiled, “that sounds half like a proposal.”

Keith’s breath caught and he slowly pulled back, “Actually…”

“What?” Lance watched him confused. “Keith...babe--” 

Keith got down on one knee in front of Lance and took his left hand. “Lance.” He looked into ocean blue eyes, “I’m not great with words--”

“Oh my God.” Lance whispered to himself with a gasp and covered his mouth with his free hand. “Is this really happening?”

“Yes.” Keith smiled. “Lance, I know I’ve told you all this before, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have made me a better man than I ever could have imagined. You’ve always had my back and known who you are and what you have to offer. Now I want to offer myself to you.” Keith took a deep breath and with shaky hands, removed the chain around his neck.

Lance covered his mouth with both hands, tears already breaching past his eyelashes and down his cheeks. “Keith--” he gasped. “Is that..?”

“My dad’s ring.” he smiled and tears slipped down his cheeks. “Fuck,” he muttered, “I told myself I wouldn’t cry.”

“Oh babe. Keith--”

“Wait.” Keith stopped him and took a deep breath. “I’m not done.” He took the ring off it’s chain and held it up to his boyfriend, “Lance McClain. Would you give me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together?”

Lance nodded furiously, not trusting his voice to work properly anymore. Keith slid the ring on Lance’s finger, it was a little big, but Keith was expecting that. Lance curled his fingers so it would not slide off and then pulled Keith up into a teary kiss. He never pulled back more than an inch between kisses, not wanting to break apart from his  _ fiancé. _ “Keith.” He gasped between kisses. “Fuck. Keith. I love you so much.” Lance swallowed as Keith lean his forehead against Lance’s. “I’m so happy. You make me so happy.” Lance wrapped his arms behind Keith’s neck, “Oh my god…”

“What?” Keith frowned in worried confusion.

“I get to  _ marry you.  _ I get to marry  _ Keith Kogane!” _ Lance beamed, beyond giddy and gave him a soft peck on the lips. “Will I be Lance Kogane? Or did you want to be a McClain? Keith McClain?”

“Slow down sharpshooter.” Keith kissed him softly as the other boy kept smiling through the kiss. “We have plenty of time to figure that out.” 

“Hhh. Don’t start calling me  _ that _ again.”

“Why’s that?  _ Sharpshooter.” _ Keith smirked and ran his hands down Lance’s back and held his hips. “Does it turn you on?” Keith whispered in his ear.

Lance shivered and whined, “You know what it does to me,  _ samurai _ . But now is neither the time, nor the place.”

“No? Being outside has never stopped you before,” Keith let his voice drop to a whisper again as his kissed below his fiancé’s ear, “and this time no one is around.” 

“Ah--  _ Keith!  _ My family is just in the house!” Lance protested, but held tight to Keith, making no move of true disinterest.

“The house that we can barely even see because you didn’t want to be near anyone while you waited for me? The house that I can’t even hear your boisterous family in? That house?” Keith smirked and rolled his hips, “No one will even see us if I lay you down and suck you off.”

“I--” Lance bit his lip. “But what about you?”

Keith kissed him and slowly lowered the both of them to sit in the mariposa field. “Don’t worry about me, sharpshooter. Tonight is all about you.” He kissed the boy again and moved to straddle Lance’s lap, the growing bulge in his pants ghosting passed the one in the lap he sat upon.

“No...It’s about….us.” Lance got out between kisses. He tipped his head back and hummed as Keith kissed down his neck and worked at unbuttoning his shirt. “We make a good team, samurai.”

Keith nipped at Lance’s adam’s apple and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. “I know we do. You don’t have to tell  _ me _ twice.” Keith continued kissing down the tan neck beneath his lips, stopping to nibble at a collar bone. “Fuck. Lance. I love you so much.”

“Keith,” Lance curled his fingers against the soil beneath him, his breath hitched as lips trailed down his chest and thumbs rolled over his pert nipples. “I-- hnnn! I love you too.” Lance bit his lip and forced himself to focus on the man in his lap, give him the same attention that he was being given. Lance pushed the brown and blue leather jacket back off his shoulders, forcing Keith to pull his hands away from Lance’s chest, giving him a moment to breath until a hot tongue laved over his left numb. Lance shivered and scratched the rest of the way down Keith’s arm. 

Keith hummed against the bud while removing his jacket and then guiding Lance’s hands to his own hips. He slowly ground their clothed erections together, “Fuck. I’m going to treat you so good baby.”

“Please. Keith. I missed this, missed you, so much.” He gripped his hips hard and ground back into him. “I want to make you feel good too.” Leaning forward, Lance kissed across Keith’s shoulder to his neck. “Babe. Lose the shirt,” he mumbled against his neck as he slid his hands up pale sides. “I want to see all of you.” 

Keith huffed and pulled away with a small pop, “Anything for you.” He smiled and sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it behind Lance. “Now lay down and I’ll give you what you really want.” Keith used the leverage from being in Lance’s lap to lean over him and tip him back onto the ground. Keith reached behind him and straightened out Lance’s shirt to keep him off the dirt.

Lance leaned up slightly and kissed Keith as he fussed and made a makeshift pillow for Lance with his shirt. “Babe. Hey.” he kissed him again and held his face to get Keith’s attention, “I appreciate the worry and attention to detail, but I spend all day getting dirty. Please don’t ignore what we both need.” He emphasized his intentions by rolling his hips up into Keith, “ _ Please.” _

Keith’s breathe hitched and he nodded, “Okay love. Of course.” He dipped his head and kissed his fiance one more time before pulling back and sliding off his lap. Kneeling between his legs, Keith ran his hands down the beautifully toned and tanned body beneath him. “You are the most beautiful being I have ever and will ever have the pleasure of knowing. God Lance,” he smiled and put his forehead against his boyfriend’s chest, “how did I get so lucky that you let me be in your life?”

“Hey.” Lance pet the silky raven hair on his boyfriend’s head, “I’ve always been chasing you, following you, I love you Keith. We chose each other.” He smiled as Keith took a slow breath and nodded. “You are so caring and selfless. Keith, you are the light of my life and I wouldn’t have anyone but you.”

“Okay okay.” Keith huffed and kissed his chest. 

Lance smirked as pink began to creep into Keith’s shoulders and ears, “So handsome. And fuck! Sexiest half-man alive. I’d give anything for him to fu--Keith!” Lance yelped and began giggling.

“Don’t tease me Lance.” Keith laved his tongue over the bite he just left on his chest.

Lance took a deep breath and smiled down, catching violet eyes that matched the sunset sky above them. “I love to tease you, but I’m being genuine. Keith Yorak Kogane, would you do me the honor of fucking me in the flower garden?” 

“That is not my middle name!”

“Your mom says otherwise.”

“I-- traitor,” he whispers to himself. “Fine, Lance Taylor McClain. I will happily fuck you in the flower garden.” 

Before Lance can respond, Keith already has his pants undone and halfway down his thighs. “Kei-that is  _ not _ my middle name!” He laughs loudly and lifted his legs so Keith can tug his pants the rest of the way off. 

“That’s not what Pidge says.”

“Why are you trusting Pidge as a wealth of knowledge on  _ me? _ You have so many people you can ask that know more than Pidge.” 

“I don’t know! She brought it up! I didn’t want to look stupid.”

“Babe. I hate to break it to you, but--”

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

“The only time you looked stupid was when yOU-- oh. Oh fuck.” Lance inhaled deep through his nose and lifted his hips off the ground as Keith sucked on the tip of his cock through his boxer briefs. “Okay. I-- mmm.”

“”Hmm?” Keith hummed as he sucked again, dampening the front of the other man’s briefs, “I missed that one. Could you run that by me again  _ sharpshooter.” _

“I uh... hnnn.” Lance looked up at the sky trying to keep his focus while Keith pulled his erection out and started stroking him. “Only if you promise to  _ fuck me. _ ” Lance shivered as Keith took the tip in his mouth and gave a small suck.

“Mmmm.” Keith pulled off, “I can do that for you baby.” He grinned and painted a stripe up Lance’s erection with his tongue. Taking a moment to show his appreciation, Keith rubbed the tip of his tongue in the slit of Lance’s cock, mixing precum and saliva around the head before slowly wrapping his lips around his member and starting to bob up and down. 

“That’s not--” Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Yeah. Okay.” He nodded and rolled his hips up, only to have Keith push them right back down. “ _ Babe _ .” 

“Mmm, ‘Patience yields focus’ Lance.” Keith smirked and left little kisses down Lance’s cock and across to his hip while he worked on leaving a fresh hickey next to the ghost of the one he left before he went on his mission. 

Lance squirmed, “Keith! Don’t spout Shiro-isms at me while you’re going down on me!” He let out a little gasp as Keith started to stroke him again. “What does that even mean??”

“I wonder.” Keith smirked and sat up on his knees. “Lift.” He tapped Lance’s hip and then pulled off his briefs and quickly slipped his own jacket under Lance before he brought his hips back down.

“You weren’t going to listen from the beginning, were you?” Lance smiled and pulled him down into a kiss.

Keith kissed him back and nipped at his bottom lip as he pulled back, “Not when I can treat you like a king.”

Lance’s cheeks glowed with blush as he threw his arm over his face. “How are you always so smooth, samurai?” He took a deep breath and looked back at his fiance, “You really are perfect.” 

Keith chuckled and ran his hands down Lance’s inner thighs to his knees and spread his legs wider. “No. Together we are perfect.” 

Lance shivered, both from the soft touches and Keith’s tender words. How did he get so lucky to have a man this good to him? He took a deep breath and bit his lip, moving to sit up on his elbows to watch Keith. “Yeah. sounds good pretty boy.” His eyes tracked over Keith’s broad bare chest and down his strong arms, noticing one reaching into a pouch on his tupid utility belt that he always wore. “You can’t wear that to our wedding.”

“What?” Keith paused, a deer in the headlights. “Wear what?”

“That belt! Or your fingerless gloves. you better go without them to get rid of that terrible tan you have created.” Lance laughed. “God, why do I love you?” he continued to giggle to himself thinking about the tan tines on Keith’s fingers. “So bad, but I love you so much.”

“Do you really?” Keith scoffed and pulled out a little bottle of lube and a condom.

“You really were planning this!”

“No, but it never hurts to be prepared.” Keith put them down next to the tan boy’s hip and leaned down to give him a soft kiss. “You know you love my fingers.”

“Yeah. I really do.” Lance leaned up to chase Keith’s lips, “Are you going to put them to good use?”

“Of course” He kissed him again leveraging his weight over Lance to push him back down. “I love you.” 

Keith popped open the lube and moved to squeeze a dab just above his fiance’s entrance. Lance shivered and moaned into their kiss, more than ready for Keith to pick up the pace. As if picking up a silent que from Lance, Keith ran his middle finger through the lube and spread it down, massaging a ring around Lance’s hole. The cuban boy let out a whine as the tip of a slim finger eased it’s way inside. Keith continued with his slow ministrations, working his finger in a bit more, then pulling back and pushing in again a little deeper. He kept at this while sucking hickeys into the bronze neck beneath him until his finger was as deep as it could go.

“Keith  _ please! _ Don’t tease. Just  _ fuck-- _ ” Lance sucked in a breath as Keith curled his finger as he pulled back, perfectly striking the bundle of nerves nestled at the inside base of his erection. The sensation was electric and his hips stuttered off the ground. “Please Keith. Please. Fuck me. I need you.  _ Keith I need you.”  _

“I know baby, but you’ve got to wait. I don’t want to hurt my fiance.”

Lance gasped and shivered.  _ Fiance. _ “Okay, I--” he took a deep breath and nodded, “I’ll try my best.”

“Mmm, that’s a good boy.” Keith smirked and kissed Lance as he used his free hand to drip more lube over his own fingers and eased a second finger in with his first. “You’s doing so good. Just for me.” A whimper escaped and Keith grinned into Lance’s neck. “You love this, don’t you?” He peppered the cuban’s neck as he started a pattern of thrusting his fingers in at a downward angle to avoid his partner’s prostate, then scissoring them apart as he pulled back out, so just the tips of his fingers remained sheathed..    
  


Lance’s head was swimming. Between the constant assault against his neck and shoulders, the mild fullness as Keith’s finger’s stretched him open, and the praise for just being himself, Lance knew he was done for. He swallowed and bit his lip, trying to muffle himself, but that didn’t last long, and he knew it wouldn’t; Keith loved to hear him too much. 

In pure retaliation for the muffled groans, Keith slammed his fingers directly into Lance’s prostate, causing the boy to gasp. As soon as his mouth was open, Keith slid two fingers into his mouth and stretched them wide to keep his boy’s voice unobstructed. “No one will hear you out here. I told you that. Don’t hold back, love.”

And he didn’t, moaning loudly as Keith added another finger and slammed all three into his prostate. Lance couldn’t even hear Keith over his own moans anymore. He was so close to orgasm and Keith hadn’t touched his erection since his boxers came off. It had been a long, lonely, three months, and Lance just couldn’t please himself the way Keith could. And Keith’s movements suddenly became relentless, thrusting his fingers repeatedly into his prostate until he jerked off the ground. Tears filled his eyes as he cried out, shuddering through a dry orgasm, Keith having pulled his fingers from Lance’s mouth to firmly gripped the base of his erection just in time to prevent any actual relief.

“There we go. God Lance, you look so good. I know,” Keith responded to all of Lance’s moans, whines, and whimpers as if they were having an actual conversation and Keith knew exactly what each specific sound meant. “I know baby. Almost there. Just a little more and I’ll take you just like you want it.” Keith spread and stretches his fingers, still firmly holding Lance at the base of his cock. “There you go. Relax.” The dark haired boy leaned up and captured a needy whine between their mouths, kissing with desperation as his own desire to fuck his fiancé was becoming unbearable. Keith pulled back only when the need for air burned in his lungs. He kept their foreheads pressed together as they both caught their breath, using the time to test how far Lance had been stretched. Satisfied, Keith sat up, raking his eyes down his lover’s body. Lance was truly gorgeous. He had the perfect physique: broad chest and shoulders that tapered into a slim frame, long limbs wrapped in powerful muscles that were just so delectably flexible, and a long face with a jaw so sharp, it challenged even the best of Keith’s blades. And to top it all off, his whole body was dusted in beautifly faint freckles. His eyes roamed over Lance’s aching erection and down to where his ass fluttered around his fingers, still idly thrusting in and out. 

“Keith. Amor.” Lance pleaded between panting breaths, “Estoy listo.  _ Fuck me. _ ” Waiting was torture and Lance was certain he would die if Keith dragged this out anymore. 

“Yes dear.” Keith smiled, pulled his fingers out and picking the condom up. “Just give me a moment.”

Lance whined. He knew why he had to wait, logically, but there was nothing logical about how bad he wanted Keith to slam into his quivering asshole. He took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m trying. But I just--  _ I need you.” _ Lance shifted and spread his legs wide, showing off his flexibility, but more importantly, showed off how he was still gaped open for Keith. 

Taking in the sight before him, Keith rolled the condom on his shaft and gave himself a few pumps to coat the condom in lube. “Mmm, Lance, my love,” he bit his lip, raking his eyes back up the sunkissed body, he leaned in as they made eye contact, “you look amazing.” 

Lance whined again, “KEith!  _ Fuck mee--”  _ he cut himself with as gasp as Keith  _ finally _ gave him what he wanted and pushed the tip of his erection in. 

“ _ As you wish. _ ” Keith moaned and rolled his hips sheathing half his cock in soft velvet heat. As much as he had teased Lance, Keith was just as desperate for this. It had been three lonely months without his boyfriend. Three frustrating months he spent trying to figure out how to make this night perfect. Three nervous months wondering if Lance was ready for this next step. But it all worked out perfectly and now they were here, together, happy, and horny out of their minds. Keith took a moment, not just to let Lance adjust, but to make sure he didn’t lose it immediately. 

The satisfaction of finally getting what he wanted was short lived as Keith wasn’t moving. Lance rolled his hips as much as he could until they were held down with a firm, calloused grip. He watched Keith’s eyes slide shut as his chest heaved taking steady deep breaths. A small moan slipped from out as Lance was just overwhelmed with how beautiful his fiance was. Inky black hair framed perfectly smooth porcelain skin, only marred by a scar that stretched from his right eye down to his jaw, now a very obvious reminder of everything they went through. Lance lifted a hand to cup Keith’s face and gently run his thumb over the scar, something he often did to help Keith relax. It worked. Keith took another deep breath and leaned into Lance’s hand, relishing the warmth and tenderness. 

He smiled down at Lance. “Thank you.” He turned his head and mumbled into his hand before pressing fleeting kisses to his palm. “I’m good.” Another deep inhale through his nose and he turned back to Lance. “Ready?”

“Si, mi amor. I’m ready for everything you’re willing to give mE! Oh fuck.  _ Keith _ .” Lance took a shuttered breath while fighting to keep eye contact, but he was suddenly so full as Keith thrust all the way in. His fingers just could never reach as deep as his dick and never satisfy the same way, thick and hot, seated deep in him. Lance let out another moan as Keith rolled his hips, “More. Keith please.”

“More what? Of this?” he smirked and rolled his hips again.

“Yes!” he gasped and gripped Keith’s jacket below him with his free hand. “I want-- I want you to move! Estoy listo! Keith, I’m ready.”

“Patience love,” Keith rubbed his thumbs over tan hip bones. “If you move like that, I might not be able to hold back.”

Lance groaned, “That it literally the point!”

Keith pulled back slowly as he began, “Yes, I know you like to try and take over, but--” he slammed back in. “I’m in charge.”

Lance gasped and dropped his head back. "Yes. God yes." He hooked his legs behind Keith's thighs to keep him from pulling away too far. “I-- I need you to move. Keith.” Lance bit his lip and tried to roll his hips again, but was stopped by the pale hands holding him down.

“What did I just tell you?” Keith sounded frustrated as he took a slow breath. “I shall move,” he leaned in close again, “when I am ready to move.” He lightly kissed the tan collarbone beneath him. “And I,” Keith continued to kiss up to Lance’s neck, keeping his hips still against the ones wiggling beneath him, “will give you,” he sucked on the Cuban’s neck until he gasped, “what I think,” Keith licked the hickey he was starting to leave, “you deserve,” he then gave it a small bite. “Understood?”

Lance shivered and took a breath before finally nodding and letting out a shaky, “Si. Of course.” Lance took another breath and let go of the jacket beneath him to instead wrap his arms around his fiance’s neck, letting his fingers run into the hair at the base of Keith’s ponytail. 

“There is my good boy,” Keith smiled and kissed him gently. “I’ll reward you.” He pulled his hips back agonizingly slow, making Lance whine at the feeling of every ridge and vein of Keith’s dick, angled perfectly to brush against his prostate. Keith only stopped when he felt the head of his cock catching on his rim. Lance whimpered and honestly did his best to keep still and be patient. Keith found Lance to be so cute and alluring at the same time, finally taking pity on him and thrust right into his prostate.

A moan was ripped from Lance’s throat. He grabbed onto anything in his reach, pulling Keith’s hair and digging his nails into one of his shoulders, causing his fiance to moan and buck into him again. Lance hummed as he got just what he wanted and pulled KEith’s hair again. “YEs! Ahh! Yes! Te amo! Me encanta todo lo que me das.” Quickly Keith gained his composure again and thrust into Lance, hitting his prostate relentlessly until he was all but sobbing. He panted and slid his hand from Keith’s shoulder down between them, his own erection neglected and leaking a steady stream of precum onto his stomach, but Keith pushed his hand away.

“I’ll take care of you,” he kissed Lance and then wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection, giving it a slow pump. Keith instantly felt the extra effect he was having on the cuban man below him, not just because he was becoming increasingly more vocal. With each pump, Lance clamped down on Keith’s cock, edging him towards his own release. 

Lance felt his mind suddenly overcome with ecstasy as Keith pumped him to climax. With a silent moan, Lance arched off the ground and dug his nails into Keith’s back while shooting hot white streams of cum onto his own chest and stomach. Panting, Lance clung desperately to Keith as he continued to thrust in, chasing his own release until finally the raven haired man shuddered, thrusting deep and spilling inside his fiance. 

Keith rocked his hips riding out the last of his climax as Lance collapsed back to the ground panting. Capturing Lance in another kiss, Keith slowly pulled out and eased tan legs from around him and back down. He then dusted Lance’s cheeks with soft kisses as he snuggled up to him on their jackets. “I love you, Lance McClain.”

Lance giggled and ran his fingers over his fiance’s side, “I love you too, Keith Kogane. But I am excited for the day I’ll call you Keith KoClain.” Lance said with complete seriousness as he fondly gazed at the ring on his finger.

Keith snorted and kissed his neck, “Let’s not decide on a last name just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! Feel free to scream at me in the comments. Be sure to check out all the other amazing works of fiction and art in The Stars Allign zine!!
> 
> Find me on my other social media:  
> Twitter: @ladisadi  
> Instagram: @ladisadi_writes  
> Tumblr: ladisadi.tumblr.com


End file.
